1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the control of a suspension system of vehicles, and more particularly, to a driver-customized damping control apparatus on the basis of the user's disposition information and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A damping apparatus is a shock-absorbing apparatus that is comprised of a buffering device or springs between the shaft and the frame of the vehicle. In addition, the damping apparatus is referred to as a suspension system, and provides flexibility to the vehicle in the vertical direction thereof in order to thereby buffer the shock and vibration received from the road to prevent the same from being transferred to the body of the vehicle.
Drivers may configure the damping apparatus as a specific mode, and the available range of the damping force may vary depending on the configured damping mode. For example, when the driver selects a desired driving mode, the damping force within a pre-stored available range of the damping force is provided to correspond to the selected driving mode.
However, since the conventional damping apparatus provides the damping force within a predetermined range depending on the mode selected by the driver, it cannot provide the full range of the damping force to consider the user's disposition. That is, the desired range of the damping force may be different according to the individual user's driving habits or vehicle operating habits, but the conventional damping apparatus, which provides a pre-stored damping force range according to the mode selection, cannot satisfy each user's disposition.
In addition, in spite of a growing demand for customizing electronic devices as well as the vehicle, the conventional damping apparatus cannot provide a function of configuring the damping mode according to the user's disposition.